Horny Half - Bloods
by The Plushbear
Summary: There's a new guy at Camp Half - Blood.
1. The Beginning

**Wow. First story! I really hope you guys enjoy. I'll try to write with lots of detail so you can enjoy the story. Sorry for the pure lemon lovers, but this will be a romance story starring Nate and Piper as well as Will Solace and April (they come later). After I finish this story, I will be uploading a different story that will be pure lemon. Without further adieu…**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Nate was the type of guy you would call a total catch. He had black hair and a handsome face. His broad shoulders and toned 6 pack were an obvious indicator of being a surfer, other than the golden tan. He was smart, great with dogs and could easily kill a monster if necessary. When his dad told him it was time to go to camp, he had flown to New York to go to Camp Half-Blood. He hailed a cab and gave the driver the address to the strawberry farm that his dad had said to go to. After he paid the driver, he walked into the strawberry fields and observed his surroundings.

"I think this is the place Dad said to go," Nate said to himself, still suspicious of his surroundings.

An ominous feeling passed over Nate as he saw a big pine tree. He narrowed his eyes and silently crept forward. As he neared the big pine tree, a massive dragon appeared. It roared and shot a jet of fire at him. Nate jumped sideways and rolled to his feet while simultaneously pulling out two daggers out of their holsters on his leg.

Although surprised (and a little scared), he jumped back and observed his opponent.

Peleus (the dragon) roared a mighty roar, and charged Nate while breathing a massive jet of fire.

…

"What's that Piper?" asked a small girl, pointing off into the distance.

"Oh Georgie. I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you back to the cabin and play the Kardashian game (is that what it's called?) on your iPad," Piper said to the small girl, while patting her on the head.

"No Piper. Pleeeeeease look. There is something there," Georgie said tugging on her dress and pointing into the distance once again. Piper turned, looking up from her phone and followed Georgie's small finger.

 _Hmm something is going on up there…_ Piper thought.

...

Demigods practicing archery and canoeing, as well as sparring rushed to the hill to see what the commotion was about. Soon, a crowd had run to hill where Peleus and Nate were fighting. Most of the Apollo kids notched arrows and many people took out their swords.

When Nate saw Peleus charging, he didn't dodge. Instead, Nate spun his daggers in his hands, creating a whirlwind that counteracted the fire breathing by Peleus. When the dragon got close, Nate did a simple roundhouse kick to push the furious dragon back.

"I'm done waiting for the dragon to finish the twerp," Clarisse growled and charged Nate, her magical sword glowing a dark red. Nate holstered his daggers and pulled a small bamboo shaft about of his pocket and shot it up in the air. Then he pulled a metal pole off his back and started blocking Clarisse's wild swings.

Out of nowhere, Clarisse's eyes widened and rolled under her eyelids and stepped back as she crumpled to the floor. A small black dart could be seen poking out of her neck.

Nate prepared for another attack, but instead grinned when the crowd started backing up. Out of nowhere, he heard the whistle of a flying arrow. He quickly moved and caught the arrow, and eyed the crowd, trying to identify who shot the arrow. The crowd parted and a man appeared... with the legs of a horse?

"You must be Chiron, right?"

"Yes," Chiron said nodding. "The real question is, who are you?"

Percy Jackson stood in the back and carefully evaluated the "new kid." Percy just couldn't figure it out. Was this guy a spy? An enemy? A friend? Before Nate could answer Chiron's question, Percy stepped up and asked a question.

"Will you accept an offer for a duel?"

...

As Percy and Nate prepared for the duel, girls and boys sat down to watch, including Chiron in his special booth.

"He's so hot."

"I know right. I could totally see him pounding me. I bet he has a massive dick."

"You're such a slut Piper. And he's not thaaat hot. Percy's better."

"Shut up Annabeth. Just because you're in luuuv with Percy doesn't mean someone else isn't hot."

"Piper I hate to break it to you, but you're never gunna get into a real relationship because you're too fuck 'me and leave 'em."

"Take that back! Jason loved me!"

"For a month!"

A crowd had started to form around the angry girls, and chant "Fight, Fight, Fight!" Annabeth tackled Piper having more strength and being the taller girl. She quickly gained leverage, and slapped Piper across the face a few times.

"That's what you get."

Piper grumbled as Annabeth got off her and the crowd started to disperse.

Everyone quickly sat in their seats, when Percy walked out of one side, and Nate out of the other. Both seemed to be pretty calm. Neither was wearing armor, and the crowd started whispering because of this. Percy was the only one out of all of them who looked this calm going into a fight. Was Nate as good as Percy? Percy pulled out Riptide pen form and Nate laughed.

"You gunna kill me with a pen?" Nate said laughing. A smirk was plastered across his face as he laughed. Percy uncapped Riptide, and then it was Percy's turn to smirk as the evident expression of "oh shit" had replaced the cocky smirk on Nate's face.

"Cool trick."

"Thanks."

Nate pulled out a pen and Percy raised an eyebrow, was it possible that Nate had the same weapon? No one had anything that resembled Riptide. Percy was nervous. Nate saw his expression and started howling with laughter. The crowd seemed confused and Percy was confused with them. Nate threw the pen to the floor.

"You really thought I could make a pen turn into a sword? That must be a special pen or shit cuz I can't even do that. I can do this though..."

Out of nowhere, a pink sword appeared in Nate's hand. Everyone was to shocked at the trick to notice the color of the sword.

"Shit," Nate said. "Grandma must be fucking with my again." Nate waved his hand around the sword and it changed to a dark purple. Nate nodded with satisfaction.

"That's better."

Percy and Nate started circling each other, but Nate struck first. With the skill and speed of a master Nate jabbed at Percy's head. Percy ducked and did a sidespin while swinging Riptide. Nate blocked with a downwards thrust and planted his sword into the ground. He used his planted sword as a pushing off point, and landed a direct double foot roundhouse kick to Percy's face. Nate swung back around the sword and pulled the sword out of the ground and landed gracefully 10 feet away from Percy who was clutching his head.

"Time out," he said.

He limped over to the water cooler and dumped 5 cups of water on his head while Nate watched curiously. All of a sudden, Percy had boundless amounts of energy.

He rushed Nate who seemed ready to face him. Their swords danced while their feet moved as if dancing. It was a sight to see. Chiron hadn't seen a display of swordsmanship as good as the one in front of him in hundreds of years. But as the water's effect wore off, Percy started falling behind and had to go on the defensive, while Nate went full offensive mode. He corned Percy into a wall and flicked Riptide out of Percy's hand. Nate eyed Percy then waved his left hand and his sword disappeared. He offered his hand for a handshake.

"So you must be the son of Poseidon dad always talks about."

...

Chiron brought Nate, Percy, Annabeth and Piper to the big house to discuss. Nate sat down and Piper sat down next to him, while Percy leaned against a wall in the back. Annabeth sat in a chair across from Nate and Chiron stood standing because he couldn't really sit because, well, I think you know why.

"How did you get that good with a sword?" Piper asked.

"Well Dad says the best way to kill a monster is with a sword. We trained everyday from 3 pm to 7 pm for 10 years," Nate answered confidently. Chiron nodded.

"May I ask who your father is?" Chiron inquired. Nate scratched his head.

"Dad said not to tell anyone cuz he was gunna make some floating symbol thing appear over my head."

"Interesting. We'll have to send you to the Hermes cabin because you're a new kid," Chiron said. "Sorry it's the rules," he added when Nate frowned unhappily.

Annabeth frowned.

"Isn't Hermes cabin full?"

"We have room in the Aphrodite cabin," Piper blurted out. Annabeth and Chiron both eyed Piper suspiciously, and Percy curiously.

"Even when Hermes is full, we never put into Aphrodite. Why should we now?"

"No one is in the Aphrodite cabin anymore. Everyone left for the makeup sesh at Camp Jupiter. And I'm bored," Piper said pouting.

"Let her have the new guy." Everyone turned to Percy who was still leaning against the wall.

"Why not right?"

Chiron nodded. "Alright. Nate you're sleeping in Aphrodite cabin."

Nate shrugged and picked up his bag.

"Follow me!" Piper yelled skipping to her cabin.

"What got into her?" Nate said before walking after her.

...

"So this is the bathroom," Piper said as she pointed in one direction. "And this is where you're gunna sleep."

"Ok." Nate flopped down on the bed Piper pointed to and pulled out his 3DS.

...

Piper hadn't fucked in one week because her best fuck partner, Daren, had left for the makeup sesh. She really needed a good cock up her pussy. So she made her move.

"I'm gunna take a shower, so don't come into the bathroom." Nate nodded before going back to playing Super Smash Bros on his 3DS. Piper took a quick shower and loosely draped a towel around her breasts. She made sure that it just covered her dripping wet pussy.

"Naaaaaate," she called.

"Ya," came the lazy response.

"Can you bring me my brush?"

"You told me not to come in."

"Well I'm telling you to come in now. I have a towel on silly."

Nate grudgingly got up and retrieved Piper's brush and walked into the bathroom.

 _I have to time this perfectly_ , Piper thought to herself. When Nate walked in she stepped forward and purposely got her towel stuck on a hook. Her loosely draped towel dropped from her body and all Nate could do was stare. Her large 32C breasts looked so lickable and squeezeable. Her cleavage looked so inviting. And finally, her wet skitty looked like it needed to be satisfied. Nate stared for 5 seconds while Piper faked surprise. It took Nate a few seconds, but eventually he looked away and cried out an apology before running to his bed. When Piper stuck her head out, she saw his left hand stroking something under his stomach while he played his 3DS. Piper grinned. She silently crept up behind him and lay herself on his back. Nate froze.

"Do you like?" Piper purred as her tongue licked his neck. Nate visibly shivered and Piper licked her lips.

"Don't you want to bang my tight little pussy Nate?" Nate was really nervous. You see, Nate was a virgin. Yeah. When you see a hot guy like him, you would expect a man who was excellent with the ladies. Nate was quite the opposite. He never went to school and never had a first kiss and, well you get the idea. Nate hadn't done a lot of things that most normal kids had done in their youth. Then again, Nate wasn't exactly normal.

"Piper."

"Yes."

"Can we have a chat first."

Piper was confused. Did he not like?! Nate sat up and Piper sat next to him.

"Piper..."

"Yes?"

"I'm a virgin" Nate tensed as he wondered what Piper would say. She probably wouldn't want to have sex with him anymore. He would have dreams though. She was the first girl he had seen naked, well except for his mom. And pornos.

Pipers head was racing a mile a minute. A virgin? As hot as him? Piper was so confused. He was the hottest guy she had EVER seen, and he was a virgin? Maybe he was a super geek. Maybe... maybe his dick was super tiny. Piper sighed on the inside. Virgins, she never knew what to think of them.

"That's OK."

"No fucking way."

"Why?"

"You're the fucking hottest girl I've ever seen and you want to do it w-with me?" Nate started stuttering and looked away.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

"I have! And I'm not 'hot' or anything."

"You're kidding."

"What?" Nate asked. He was genuinely confused.

"You're the hottest guy anyone at this camp has ever seen. Even hotter than Percy." For a moment Nate was stunned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so we gunna fuck or not?"

"Well. I don't. You see. I ju-"

"I'll guide you through it, ok?"

"Wow. You seem so much hotter now." Piper giggled then placed her wet pussy on his mouth.

"Lick," she commanded. Piper shuddered as Nate enthusiastically licked the hell out of her pussy.

"Oh Nate, right... righ uhhhhh. That's so good." Nate grinned. Apparently he was doing alright. He licked for about 5 minutes, with Piper's moaning filling his ears.

"Push a finger in Nate," Piper said. Nate inserted a finger into her sopping wet pussy. And wiggled it around. Piper whimpered.

Nate pulled out and said "Am I doing alright?"

Piper nodded with a big smile and kissed him on the lips.

"Doing great. Can you go back in and finish up?"

Nate nodded and pushed his face as far as could into her tight pussy and wiggled his tongue around. Piper nodded and started squeezing and rubbing her tits to increase the pleasure. When she moaned as she felt her orgasm nearing.

"Nate, Naaa, uhhhhhh, Oh fuckfuckfuckfuck CUMMING CUMMING!" Piper's warm juices splashed onto Nate's face and Piper shuddered. Piper collapsed on the bed and groaned in pleasure.

 _He's good_ , she thought. _Pretty amazing for a virgin._

"Did I do good?" Nate asked.

"Perfect," Piper said with a smile. She got up and stood in front of Nate and gave him a mischevious smile.

"So what's your favorite part of my body Nate?" Piper said with a grin. First, she squished her tits together and drooled all over them. Nate groaned and slipped his hands into his pants. Then she stuck a hand into her pussy and pushed it in and out slowly. Nate had to use all of his willpower not to pounce on her. Finally Piper turned around and started twerking right in front of Nate's face. That was his final straw and he grabbed her and threw her on the bed grinning.

"Sorry. You were just way too sexy. I couldn't control myself any longer." He knelt over her and she squealed as his meat prodded her wet pussy front inside his boxers.

"Nate give it to me, hard," Piper said, staring lustfully into his brown eyes. Slowly Nate pulled down his pants to reveal a hard 11 inch long and 3 inch thick dick. Piper gasped. He was bigger than Percy. Nate prodded her pussy with his penis and finally pushed his hips forward. Piper whimpered. He was so big inside of her. Nate hissed. Is this what it felt like? She was really tight. Nate started going faster, and faster until he was slamming into her like a machine. Foam was starting to form at the corners of Piper's mouth as she experienced heaven. He started massaging her tits and it put Piper over the edge.

"Cumming." Piper whispered. Nate just hissed and kept pumping in and out of her pussy. Piper screamed as she came all over his dick. But Nate didn't stop. Drool dropped out of the corners of her mouth as Nate kept fucking her.

"Mmm. Hmmm uhhhh. Skdbaksn," Piper said. Nate was still fucking her at a furious pace and Piper came over and over on his dick. By the time she was on her 7th orgasm, Nate grunted.

"I think, well, I might be cumming." Piper didn't respond, but gurgled . Nate grunted as he released his load into Piper's pussy. He quickly found that he had too much cum and pulled out. After finished on her belly, he groaned and lay down on his bed, to exhausted to speak. Piper gurgled and she moaned in delight.

After regaining some energy, Nate walked over to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he picked up Piper bridal style and carried her to the shower.

"You need to wash off," he said. Nate took a sponge and gently rubbed her breasts and stomach.

"Keep doing that please," Piper whispered. Nate continued for another minute until Piper said "Wanna try anal?"

Nate grinned.

"It would be my pleasure."

Nate positioned himself for entry and then slammed his dick into Piper's ass. Piper howled in pain and gripped the shower tiles to stay standing. Nate started thrusting and soon the pain faded to be replaced by more pleasure than Piper had ever experienced. Nate's balls were slapped into her pussy and his dick and slamming in and out of her tight ass. Her tits were shaking back and forth and her hands were on the shower walls for support. After Piper came multiple times onto the shower floor, Nate groaned and released into her now much looser ass. Piper crumpled to the floor and Nate had to pick her up and dry her off.

He lay her nude figure on her bunk, then gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Goodnight Piper," Nate said with a smile. As he walked away, Piper grabbed his arm to pull him back.

"I think you should come sleep with me Nate," Piper said. Nate smiled. He put on a pair of underwear and went to sleep next to Piper. She snuggled up next to him and sighed in content.

 _Yes_ , Nate thought. _I think I'll like it here._

 **Yay! First chapter! Did I do well? If I get five reviews I'll drop in another chapter.**

 **Cheers,**

 **PlushBear**


	2. Redemption

**Hello dear readers! Yes it's been about 6 months. Yes I'm very sorry. Yes I should have posted this sooner! But I didn't and here we are! I recently watched Wonder Woman and damn is she HOT! I'll be integrating her somehow. I've been thinking and this is the character list/ character pairings so far (might be changed later):**

 **Nate x Piper**

 **Percabeth (duh)**

 **Will Solace x Silena Beauregard (Gal Gadot)**

 **Lindsey Pelas (camp slut) find her lindseypelas on instagream - she's hot**

 **Jessie - ares girl - hot but a bitch**

 **Leo x Calypso (much later, chapter 9 or 10? I could add them earlier if needed)**

 **Jason (never really liked him so i'm going to make him a dick)**

 **Nico x ? (need ideas for this girl, Charlotte McKinnley? Kate Upton) - you can give me ideas, doesn't have to be a celebrity just describe how she looks**

 **Clarisse x ? (clarisse is nice now, super hot)**

 **Without further adieu….**

 **Chapter 2:**

(2 weeks after chapter 1)

"Left! Right! Block! No! Too sloppy again!" Nate shouted as he sparred against Percy.

After beating Percy in a duel, they had bonded over their shared love for Pops cereal. When people asked which cereal was Nate's favorite, he said with no hesitation: "Pops". Eventually Percy asked him to coach him and soon they were sparring everyday for hours.

"Alright hot stuff. Go dump some water on your head so you can finally beat me," Nate said with grin. Percy chuckled.

"Oh. You wish the only way I could win was if I used my powers," Percy said grinning back.

"Alright water boy. I'll give you a chance in round 10. How's that sound."

"Oh shut up!"

"So how's Nate recently?" Annabeth asked Piper.

"Whaddaya mean?"

"C'mon Piper you can talk to me. Like what's the sex like?"

"Oh the sex! Annabeth. You know you're the only person I've told right?"

"Really..."

"Yeah. It's great! All the time. Everywhere. He goes for so long too..."

"Omg same. Percy fucks me every chance he gets... Everywhere! Don't be ashamed!"

"You know he's so cute when he's fucking me. He acts so nervous that he's going to mess up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Not to brag, but I have to say, last time Nate fucked me it was much better than Percy."

"No way! Percy's the best in camp!"

"Nate's better."

"Don't believe me, come over today. Nate will fuck me and Percy'll fuck you."

"I was just making conversation."

"I'm not kidding."

"I don't know if Nate will be onboard with that…"

"Then get him onboard. C'mon Piper, I know you have a few tricks to get a man to do what you want."

"I don't know. He's really sweet and I would feel terrible charm-"

"Do it Piper. Just do it."

"Yup, this is the volleyball pit," Piper said to Nate as they walked up to the beach where a few kids were playing volleyball.

"That looks like so much fun, I gotta get into that."

Nate ran off towards the beach and Piper grudgingly followed.

"Nate wait a second," Piper yelled after him. But it was too late. Nate had already asked to join, and the match had started.

"He really is something, huh sis," Drew said as she approached her sister, Piper.

"Oh, yeah. He's really something else."

"I just wanted to come over her to tell you something," Drew said still watching Nate.

"Spill."

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, k?"

"Ok, spill."

"Everyone at camp knows you're fucking Nate."

"WHAT?!"

Piper said it so loud that Nate stopped and turned around to look at Piper.

"Everything ok?" He called.

"Fine," Piper yelled back.

"How does everyone know," Piper whispered.

"Well, we can hear you guys smashing in the woods. With all that groaning and moaning it would be basically impossible. Also Leo installed cameras disguised as leaves and streamed it in the Aphrodite cabin and all the boys were their jerking off, at least that's what I'm told by Travis."

"Oh, yeah. You're dating Travis right?"

"Yeah. He's ok. He doesn't last that long."

"That's unfortunate. Nate goes for so long. Sometimes I wonder who's his god parent."

"Do you think he could be a-"

"I know what your thinking, but no. He's too nice and too forgiving."

"How so?"

"He bends over backwards to help me, and we're not even dating."

"You think you're gunna hook up?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that he has to ask me. I'm not asking him."

"Understandable. Alright I have to go to the arena. Bye," Drew said as she sprinted off.

Piper turned back to look at Nate play volleyball with the kids. Piper laughed when he picked up a kid so he could spike the ball. She giggled when he dove for a bad pass and was hit by a big wave.

Once the game was over, Nate ran over and said,

"OK, what next?"

"Well we could go to the arena again."

"Sound great!"

"OK you little punks, the big man says I have to train you guys to be battle ready. So are you READY!" Jessie said to the little kids standing in front of her. Jessie was an Ares girl that had quickly proven she could fight. Of course she was really fit, really curvy (super hot), and had a knockout face. Most of the guys fawned over her, but she pretended not to care most of the time. Basically she was a bitch. When Connor Stoll hooked up her and came on her face, he had sent a picture around the whole camp. They found him a day later brutally beat up behind his cabin, sobbing about how sorry he was.

.

A boy no older than 13 raised his hand and when Jessie called on him he said "who's the big man?"

Jessie screamed at him.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO THE BIG MAN IS. WHAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO NOT DIE WHEN YOUR FACE TO FACE WITH A HELLHOUND. GET IT?"

The poor boy nodded and put his hand down.

"Alright which one of you punks am I going to humiliate first?" Jessie said as she walked back and forth looking at her trainees.

"Alright how about you Jackson. I've always been able to beat you, even though you're the son of Poseidon," Jessie said pointing at Percy.

"Me? Alright. I have to warn you I've gotten better."

"Yah yah. Let's go."

"Well, I don't really want to fight right now. I'm feeling kind of lazy."

"If you win Jackson, you can teach the class," Jessie said with narrowed eyes. Percy nodded and they squared up. Someone said start and immediately Jessie went on the offense swinging wildly. Percy was calmly defending her wild swings, but he was also waiting. Waiting for the perfect mistake. And it came after 10 minutes, Jessie's wild swings got sloppy and she charged straight at Percy. He easily disabled her and pushed her onto the ground. Percy smiled.

"I win."

Jessie's face scrunched up.

"WHAT I LOST?! NO FAAAAAAIR," she screamed as she ran out of the arena.

"Great job Percy," Nate called from the stands.

Everyone turned to look at Nate and Piper who were holding hands in the stands.

"Thanks Nate. All because of you teachings."

"Yeah. Good thing I'm a crappy teacher or else you'd be better than me!" They shared a chuckle and then Percy started teaching the class and Nate and Piper walked down to the class.

"Alright," Percy said as paced in front of his trainees. "The first thing we are going to learn is how to be light on your feet. If you can't set yourself up, then you cannot pounce on mistakes. The first drill we are going to do is..."

"We've going to go now," Nate said with a wave as he walked out of the stadium.

"Cya at dinner!" Percy called out from inside the stadium.

"Whatcha wanna do now," Piper said with a grin tapping him on his lips.

"Let's go to the beach," Nate said.

They walked to the beach holding hands, Nate carefree and Piper tense.

"You know Nate, are we going to make this a thing," Piper said as she sat on the beach holding hands with Nate.

"Yeah I think we should. I mean. I like you. Do you like me?

"Of course I do nate. How could I not."

"Alright then let's do it. Piper will you be my girlfriend."

"Of course I will!"

"YAY!" Piper yelled and planted a big kiss on his lips. Nate grinned and gave her a big smooch on the lips also.

He leaned in again and Piper accepted him, letting him push his tongue into her mouth.

"Mhhhh," Piper moaned as she melted in his strong grip.

"Rr yu uhk tuh fuk anbeth," Piper moaned into Nate's lips. Nate pulled away and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you ask me if I was ok to have sex with _Annabeth_?"

"Mhm."

"May I ask why? I like your body just fine."

"Thanks sweetie," Piper said as she tried to lean in and give him a big kiss. Nate leaned back.

"Don't dodge the question."

"I might have told Annabeth you're amazing and better than Percy. So she insisted..."

"No I won't do it."

"Don't make me char-"

"You wouldn't."

Piper sighed.

"Seems as if I have to. Nate can you please please pleaaaaase do what I want." Her voice was coated with charm and Nate tried to resist but when he looked at her face and her big brown eyes melted his resistance.

"What do you want me to do."

"Just act normal and have sex with Annabeth."

"OK!"

( _Meanwhile...)_

 _"_ Fine. Fine. Fine. But you owe me a night where I get to do whatever I want."

"Are you going to do _naughty_ things to me Percy."

"I promise I will."

Percy pushed Annabeth onto the bed and started taking off his shirt, a wild grin shining on his face. Annabeth grinned.

"Getting warmed up?"

"Among other things."

Percy unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his underwear to reveal a fierce 10 inch long dick. He helped Annabeth unbutton her tank top and pulled down her jeans. He threw off her panties and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Foreplay or straight to it?"

"Straight to it. I've been wanting some all day."

"As you wish."

Percy positioned himself for entry and then slowly inserted his dick in her loose pussy.

"So loose," Percy grunted as he slowly rammed his dick in her loose pussy.

"Well you and your massive dick loosened me up," Annabeth responded inbetween gasps. Slowly Percy picked up speed and was soon thrusting at a lightning rate. Annabeth tried to keep up, but eventually lost stamina and let Percy destroy her vagina.

"Harder, Harder, Harder!" Annabeth screamed as she reached her limit. Annabeth moaned as she experienced her maximum ecstasy and came all over Percy's dick. Percy groaned and slammed hard into her pussy one last time and came into her pussy. When his cum pushed him out, he finished on her ass. They both lay lying on Percy's bed for a while until Percy got up and sat down in his father's fountain. After a minute, Percy got up and dried himself off and picked up a panting Annabeth.

"Ready for round 2?"

"No Percy. I'm so tired."

"Don't worry. I'll do all the work."

Annabeth nodded. Percy lay her back down on the bed, her ass sticking up in the air, just begging to be penetrated. Percy positioned himself for entry and then abruptly slammed his whole dick into her tight tight ass all at once. Annabeth yelped in pain but was to weak to argue. Percy started to slowly thrust into her tighter hole and groaned at her tightness.

"So. Fucking. Tiiiight," Nate gasped in between thrusts.

"Mhshmdjsj," Annabeth mumbled in a state of exhaustion and pleasure. As Percy began to pick up the pace, he started slapping her beautiful ass, leaving red hand prints all over.

"You've been a naughty girl," Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear. The slapping of Percy's body against annabeth's ass filled Percy's ears as he destroyed her asshole. Annabeth's body was shaking from the pleasure she was experiencing. Annabeth finally came on the bed and her body started convulsing in exhaustion. Percy pulled out and started jerking off in front of her face and sprayed his cum all over her tits and face. He quickly ran over to his nightstand so he could take a picture and save this moment forever.

Percy mentally patted himself on the back.

 _"A job well done..."_

 _..._

(Dinner)

"Hey guys! Come sit over here!" Nate yelled to Percy and Annabeth. Percy was basically carrying a half conscious annabeth and grinned when Nate gave him a funny look.

"She didn't last long," Percy said with a grin.

Nate nodded in understanding with a laugh and Piper giggled at Annabeth's funny expression. Percy dropped Annabeth next to Piper who talked to her about girl stuff, while Percy sat next to Nate.

"So you on for tonight," Percy asked Nate.

"No."

"So it's not happening?"

"No it's happening, I just don't want to do it."

"Then why did you agree."

"She charmspeaked me."

"Really? You can tell when she's charmspeaked you?"

"Of course. It's annoying. I can't resist it, I just know it's happened."

"Annabeth's good. Her pussy's nice and loose but her ass is super tight."

"Alright thanks. Piper is not really tight or loose in either, kinda in the middle."

Nate and Percy finished their meals in silence then said goodbye.

"9?"

"Too early. The yung'uns will still be up. I say 10 or 11."

"Alright cya at 11."

"Peace."

...

Nate knocked on piper's door. Piper came to the door wearing a low cut tank top that showed off her tits and a short skirt.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey nate."

"Cmon let's go," nate said as he hooked his arm under hers and pulled away from her cabin. When they reached the Poseidon cabin, nate knocked a few times and Percy answered the door and let them in.

Annabeth was lying on the bed, already naked, looking very bored.

"Finally, I've been so bored."

Annabeth got up and nate got a good look at her in the nude.

Annabeth had a beautiful tan and had perfectly round boobs that were a little smaller than piper's. She was very curvy and pussy looked very used.

"Well cmon nate, I don't have all night."

Nate obediently nodded and walked over to her.

Percy smiled at Piper.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Nate took off his t-shirt and shorts and neatly folded it and placed it on a table. Then we walked over to Piper and took off her cut top and skirt and folded those and placed them on top of his. Then he turned to Annabeth and took off his boxers. Annabeth lay down on the couch and nate took a knee and slowly lowered his face down to her cunt. He slowly inserted his tongue into her pussy and then started lapping up her juice. Annabeth moaned in pleasure and pushed his head further into her pussy.

"Yeah just like that. Lickhat pussy."

Nate complied and flicked his tongue across her wet vagina. When she finally orgasmed, she threw her head back and screamed a string of naughty words.

"Fuck yeah. Own my cunt. Oh shit I'm cumming. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck. Ahhhhhh!"

Meanwhile...

Percy was licking one of piper's tits while pinching and squeezing the other. Piper was moaning and quietly spurring him on with her dirty talk.

"Own me Percy. Sucks my tits. I know you like that baby. Yeah just like that."

Then abruptly, Percy slammed his dick into her vagina and Piper screamed in pain. Percy was thrusting erratically and Piper and moaning and groaning and flailing about as she got violated by Percy's massive dick.

"Faster Percy. Faster."

Percy held onto her hips and threw himself at her, increasing his speed while pounding her pussy harder.

"YES PERCY! YEEESS! OWN ME!"

Piper was slapping Percy on his back and kicking her legs and panting hard and she screamed loudly for the final time.

"AHHHH CUMMING."

As piper released her fluids on Percy's dick, Percy groaned and unloaded into her.

They both flopped onto the bed in exhaustion.

Percy looked over to nate and Annabeth as Annabeth was riding Nate reverse cowgirl and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OWN ME NATE WITH YOUR MASSIVE DICK."

Then all of a sudden, Nate stopped thrusting and grabbed Annabeth then shoved his whole 11 inches into her tight, tight ass.

Annabeth howled in pain, as her ass was rarely used. Annabeth was whimpering and Nate was thrusting really fast into her shithole. Soon enough Annabeth came on the sheets and Nate came within her ass.

"That was great nate. Thanks so much," Annabeth said as she gave Nate a kiss. "See, that wasn't so bad."

As soon as those words were spoken, a look of fury crossed Nate's face.

"I told her not to charmspeak me. Argh. We better get going. Cya later Annabeth."

"Bye Nate."

Nate put his clothes back on and he picked up an exhausted Piper and carried her back to the Aphrodite cabin. Being the gentleman that he is, Nate ran the shower and soaped Piper down, making sure to give extra attention to her "hard to reach spots." When that was done, Piper had orgasmed again and was really tired. Nate dried her off and helped her put on panties and strapped on her bra.

Then he tucked her into bed.

"Are you mad at me Nate?"

"I'm not mad because I love you Piper. Just don't do it again."

"I won't. I'm sorry."

"Go to bed Piper."

"Nate can you come sleep with me?"

"Coming."

Nate crammed himself under the covers and Piper giggled.

"Why don't I just sleep on top of you."

Nate laughed.

"Why not."

As Nate lay under Piper trying to fall asleep. He recalled that the Aphrodite kids were coming back from the Roman camp the next day.

 _I'll have to find somewhere else to go..._ Nate thought as he fell asleep.

 **Tada! What did you think? Tell me in PM or reviews. I'll be integrating Silena Beauregard (Gal Gadot)in the next 2 chapters.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Plushbear**


	3. Silena's Short Reappearance

_Chap 3 - Silent Beauregard makes her reappearance!_

 _Wassup Boiz_

 _I want to address some of the reviews I'm getting (please note these were the most recent reviews when I started writing this chapter):_

 _1) Thank you for pointing out that mistake about Jesse. Jesse used to be Clarisse and I always assumed that Clarisse was kinda better/ equal with Percy but I can see your logic_

 _2) Fuck you. I'm going to separate Piper and Jason and it's not your story_

 _3) Chapter 3 is toning down the "awesomeness" of Nate a little. I kinda like him being OP tho_

 _I'm going to start responding to the three most recent reviews from when I start the chapter! Maybe you'll get featured who knows._

 _Just so you know, I've changed the story up a bit._

 _Silena Beauregard never liked/dated Charles Beckendorf. Charles doesn't exist. Silena always had a crush on Will Solace and Will always had a crush on Silena._

 _I know it doesn't really explain why she would become a spy for Kronos, but whatever. Lot of POV switches in this chapter. Wanted to mix it up a bit (tell me what you think in reviews)._

 _Without further adieu,_

 _Enjoy!_

It was a regular Monday morning on camp half blood and people were doing their regular after breakfast activities when suddenly the earth opened up and Nico came running out sprinting at full speed.

"Need... talk... Percy... NOW!" Nico panted.

They took him to Percy who was watching a movie with Annabeth. Percy stood up immediately when he saw Nico and asked "what's wrong."

"There's been a disturbance in the Underworld. Persephone has let someone come back up to the surface and Hades is pissed."

"That's not good," Percy said. "Do we know who it could be?"

"No. I have no idea. All I know is it's a girl."

"Alright thanks Nico. I'll tell people to be on high alert," Percy said as he gave Nico a pat on the back.

Then suddenly the warning danger siren started going off. They all ran outside to see what was happening.

Percy saw the ground open up and a pale girl walk out and collapse.

 **Will Solace POV**

I saw the ground open up and a pale girl step out into the open. She looked around a bit then looked up and fainted.

She obviously needed medical attention so I ran over and picked her up and then ran back to the medical cabin. I made sure her vitals were ok then I ran to the Big House to talk to Chiron.

 **Meanwhile... (back to third person)**

Nate opened his eyes and slowly pulled his arm out from under Piper's face. He slowly got up to avoid waking her up then walked over to the bathroom to clean up. When Nate was done he walked out of the bathroom to see Piper awake and rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" Piper asked still rubbing her eyes.

"I think 8. We should get going."

"Nate are you still mad at me?"

"Piper I was never mad at you. Maybe disappointed. But not mad," nate said as he walked over and sat down next to Piper.

"Maybe I can, make it up to you?" Piper said as she got on her knees and grabbed his manhood.

"Cmon Piper," Nate said as he picked her up and put her back on the bed. "You know I don't want that."

"Oh," Piper said. "Well maybe you want your favorite?" She said as she unclasped her lacy bra and her massive 32Ds (changed her cup size, bigger is always better ;) ) popped out of her bra.

Nate grinned.

"No. Not that. But I've thought of a way you can make it up to me."

...

Nate was eating his cereal with Annabeth and Percy when Piper sat down wearing the sluttiest thing she had ever worn.

Piper was wearing the classic "school girl" outfit.

(I'm a guy so I'm sorry but I don't know the names for the pieces of clothing)

She had a low hanging shirt that:

A) Showed off her awesome cleavage

B) Showed her massive tits trying to break out of her bra

C) Snd was also way too short, showing off her nice stomach.

She was also wearing a short shirt and and white leggings.

You look hot," Nate said to Piper as she sat down next to them.

"Shut up nate," Piper said as she playfully punched him in the shoulder.

Annabeth looked surprised and Percy's hand might have dropped under the table.

"What's with the outfit," Annabeth asked Piper.

"He made me wear it to make up for me charmspeaking him last night."

"Oh yeah about that. I have to say I still think Percy was better. Sorry nate."

Nate laughed.

"No worries. I like piper's body better anyways."

Meanwhile Piper was getting lots of looks from a lot of the other boys.

 **Will POV**

I was sitting in my chair looking at a book on how to do acupuncture when the girl woke up and looked around.

"Hey," I said. "I'm Will. I'll be taking care of you. How are you feeling?"

"Will?" The girl said. "Will Solace?"

"Yeah," Will said.

"It's me. Silena."

"Oh my god it is you. How did you get out?"

"Persephone let me out. I was her personal maid and she said once I pleasured her 1,000 times and gave 100,000 men blow jobs, she would let me free."

"Really? I didn't know she was allowed to do that."

"She isn't. That's why Hades is pissed."

"Oh. So is Hades going to take you back down?"

"I don't know."

"Ok well you get some more rest. Your body isn't used to the sunlight yet so you need to conserve energy."

"Ok."

...

(Piper's cabin)

"Hey babe can you get me the soap."

"One sec," Piper said as she put down her magazine.

 **Piper POV**

I got up and walked into the bathroom and got the soap. I opened the shower door and threw the soap in.

"Thanks babe," Nate said.

I grinned when I saw his dick rise.

"What's going on there Nate."

He grinned back.

"I really like your outfit."

I laughed.

"Oh yeah?"

I took off my clothes got in the shower with him. I pushed Nate against the wall and started grinding against him dick. Then I got on my knees and took his dick in my hand.

"Do you want me to deep-throat your big dick like a good girl?"

Nate nodded his head furiously.

I grinned as I took his dick into my mouth slurping and licking as if it was the best popsicle I had ever eaten. Nate was moaning and groaning I was slobbering all over his dick. Then I deep throated 8 inches of his dick. I started to hum, knowing he loved it. Nate groaned.

I started tickling his balls and furiously licking his tip. Nate groaned again.

"Cumming," he whispered. I deepthroated 8 inches, but then he pushed my mouth down the other 3. I had to repress my gag reflex and my eyes were watering. He finally came down my throat and it felt nice to feel his warm cum traveling down to my stomach.

Nate sat down and I sat down in front of him and started to grind against his dick to get him hard again. I wanted to fuck him really badly so I positioned my pussy and dropped my hips.

Nate's dick penetrating my pussy is the best feelings EVER. I started going up while moaning a lot. Nate put his hands on my hips and he grabbed me and started thrusting really fast. I cried out. He groaned when he finally came in my pussy. It felt amazing.

 **Nate POV**

I groaned as I slammed into Piper one more time and came into her pussy. She moaned and came on my dick then flopped onto my stomach in exhaustion.

I could tell she was exhausted so I gently soaped her body then I dried her off and tucked her into bed.

"Nate," she said. "I love you."

I bent down and kissed her.

"I love you too babe."

...

(Back to third person)

"As you guys know, it's capture the flag night," Chiron said to the whole camp except Jessie and Nico. Jessie had one leg on Nico's shoulder and one leg on the ground while Nico fucked her anal with his thick cock behind the Hades cabin.

"Mhm. I love your massive cock Nico."

"You... always.. say... that," Nico gasped in between thrusts.

Nico started thrusting erratically desperate to cum and he finally did. Nico groaned and Jessie moaned as Nico's cum filled up her tighter hole. Nico pulled out and then pushed his dick in her pussy.

"Why do you never stay. We can never make this a thing if you don't stay for longer than 3 days," Jessie said as she traced circles in his hair.

"You know I have to do things for my dad Jessie."

"I know and I hate it," Jessie said pouting.

"C'mon let's get back to dinner."

...

"The teams tonight will be Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Poseidon, Athena, and Demeter vs. everyone else! Good luck to all."

Nate was sitting with Piper and when she heard the news she started pouting.

"Why are you technically part of the Hermes cabin?"

"I don't know."

"Ugh this sucks."

"I think you'll get through it."

"I hate you so much."

"I thought you said you loved me."

"So much..."

...

"Alright team," Nate said. "We have to have a strong defense. I think the Ares kids should defend and everyone else will attack."

Most people nodded their heads, so Nate kept going.

"I'm thinking we rush the left side and catch them off guard. They'll never see it coming."

Most people seemed to nod again so Nate finished the meeting with a "alright team let's do it."

(Meanwhile...)

"This is an easy match guys," Percy said to his team.

"They only have the Ares cabin so all we need to do attack them from range. The Apollo cabin should run a flanking mission and snipe the Ares cabin from afar and then me and a few others will rush the flag with Apollo cabin covering us. The rest should stay on defense. Sound good guys?"

Percy was greeted with a roar of approval.

"Let's do his guys!" Percy shouted.

...

Nate was crouched behind a rock and saw the enemy lining up for attack.

"The game must be starting soon," he thought.

Nate heard the gong go off that signaled the start of the match and he tensed ready to fight.

As Percy and a few others got close to Nate's rock, he jumped out and -

 _Yes that's the end of the chapter._

 _I'm sorry guys. I really am. But I need ideas! I have no idea what Nate's powers are and I have no idea what his godparents name is._

 _Also, at the end of the last chapter I said something about Aphrodite cabin coming back. Completely disregard that. I'll be coming back to that later._

 _I also wanna know: do u guys want more frequent shorter chapters or longer chapters that take me longer._

 _I just asked a lot of questions but try to answer a few of them in the review section (it helps my story attract more readers and you get to voice your opinion)_

 _Please answer these questions in your review as following:_

 _Dear Plushbear,_

 _1) What Nate's power is_

 _2) Nate's godparents domain/ name_

 _3) Shorter or longer chapters_

 _I've read all of the 29 reviews so far. I'm hoping to get the story to 40 reviews by the time I post my next chapter._

 _Thanks so much readers! I really appreciate the help. Sorry this took so long. I'll try to get the next one out by the end of November._

 _Cheers,_

 _Plushbear_


	4. Happy Couples

**Hello readers. I KNOW I KNOW I MISSED MY DEADLINE. Well I'm sorry. I was kinda waiting for 40 reviews to finish it, but here it is. I didn't really progress the story line in this chapter. This is just a pure lemon chapter for you smut lovers. The cliffhanger ending from last chapter will be resolved next chapter.**

 **To respond to three reviews:**

 **1."This was a good chapter. I like your OC." - Guest**

 **Thank you!**

 **2\. "Nate's power should be flying**

 **Nate's parent should be called Libanibba - can control people**

 **Shorter chapters" - Guest**

 **Thank you for this advice. I've already though of the god unfortunately. I will be doing shorter shcapters and hopefully more frequent uploads.**

 **3\. "I LOVE GAL GADOT OMG THIS IS MY FAVORITE STORY NOW" - Guest**

 **Thank you! I love Gal Gadot as well.**

 **I just wanted you guys to know that I picked up "Sally's Adventure's" from Connorkenway00. He's a very good writer. Please go check out his stories. Just know that I'll be posting a continuation of that story soon.**

 **I've also come up with the idea to do a story full of lemon oneshots with random OCs or real characters from Percy Jackson. I'll post a chapter for that as well (hopefully during Winter break).**

 **Now without further adieu…**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Piper threw him against the wall of the Aphrodite cabin.

"Nate, you turned me on so much by winning Capture the Flag." Nate laughed.

"I wasn't even on your team babe."

Piper pushed her hand down his pants and grabbed his semi-hard cock. Nate groaned as he felt her soft hands handle his member.

"You're just so handsome. I saw you out there all muscular and sexy. I need this right now."

"We're all dirty. Can we just do it in the shower?"

"I'm gunna get all dirty for you anyways, so it doesn't really matter," Piper said with a wink. Nate laughed then took off his shirt and pants. He pulled off Piper's tank top and her spandex tights and she wiggled her sexy ass in his face. He moaned and she giggled as he ran his hands all over her long sexy legs. As he attacked her legs with kisses, Piper played with his hair. After Nate was done with her legs, he moved up to embrace her in a forceful kiss. Their tongues clashed and they traded saliva. Finally, Nate broke the kiss and pulled down her pink thong and started lapping up her juices.

"Oh that's so good Nate," Piper moaned as he licked furiously. Nate started to speed up and pushed his tongue as deep it would go.

"Uhh. AHHH. YES NATE RIGHT THERE AHAHAHAH ." Piper screamed as she used her hands to push him even deeper into her pussy. Piper screamed in delight as Nate licked the juices out of the deepest parts of her pussy.

"I'm gunna cum. I'm gunna cum. I'M CUMMING!" Piper screamed as she sprayed her cum all over Nate's face. Nate licked some of it off his face.

"Delicious."

"Your cock's so hard. Do you want a blowjob daddy?" Nate nodded. Piper ran her hand up and down his shaft and licked the tip while looking at him with an innocent expression. Nate groaned as she deep throated him, taking 8 inches and choking on his dick. When Piper went back down, Nate shoved her down, and she took his full 11 inches. She choked hard and he moaned in pleasure.

"That's so good Pipes," Nate groaned. Piper moved to his balls and started sucking as she stroked his erect shaft. She deep throated him and took 8 inches and choked a few times. Nate groaned. Piper deep throated him again, but this time she took all 11 inches and swallowed his balls as well. Nate groaned as his balls got equal treatment

"Piper, cumming." Nate moaned.

"Nate," Piper said as she stroked his shaft. "Do you wanna get me all _dirty_ for you?" Nate nodded and Piper released his throbbing cock. Nate started jerking off, his penis pointing right at Piper's pretty face. Piper opened her mouth.

"Please Nate. Give me a drink. I'm so thirsty. I need to be dirty. I want to be dirty for you. Cum on me. I'm your slut. Please nate I need a drink," Piper said as she rubbed her tits, her mouth open waiting for her treat.

Nate moaned as he came on Piper's face. Some splattered into her mouth, but most of it hit her face and made its way to her tits. Piper pushed her tits to her face and licked the cum off them, while looking at nate with an innocent expression. After she had cleaned them, he started squeezing her tits.

"Mmmm," Piper moaned as she rubbed her wet skitty. "Oh Nate, I want it hard. Like really hard." Nate nodded and positioned himself for entry. He prodded her entrance with his tip and moved it around a bit.

"Stop teasing me and fuck my brains out!" Piper shouted.

"Well since you asked so nicely..." Nate said with a smile. He pushed his whole shaft into her small pussy and he immediately felt her tightness. Piper moaned in pleasure and clawed at the bedsheets as he "fucked her brains out." Nate thrusted slowly, but then sped up, his hips a blur as he entered and exited his girlfriend's tight twat.

"Oh my god, oh my god. That's good keep doing it aahhhh," Piper screamed. Piper hadn't been thrusting, but she started to thrust her hips forward, meeting him in the middle. Nate was going at a furious speed and she felt her pussy lips stretching. It felt ... amazing. Nate started sucking on her left tit and Piper couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck cummingcummingcumming," Piper screamed as she came on his dick. Nate kept pounding into her and Piper started screaming in pleasure.

"Piper rub it," Nate yelled. Piper nodded and bit her lip. She started rubbing the top lip of her pussy. Piper screamed as she came again and again and again. She couldn't stop cumming. Drool fell out of her mouth and on her tits and foam was forming on the corner of her mouth. Her eyes rolled under her eyelids and her body was racked with another award winning orgasm. Her body shook every time Nate slammed into her and she was screaming out his name. Piper screamed again as she orgasmed for the 5th time.

"Spank me Nate. I've been such a b-bad girl," Piper said. Nate started spanking Piper and her golden brown skin turned a dull red. Piper moaned in pain and pleasure. Seeing his girlfriend is such ecstasy put Nate over the edge and he groaned.

"Piper I'm cumming," he said. Piper nodded.

"In my pussy," she yelled. Nate grabbed her shoulders and started thrusting faster and erratically. Nate groaned as he came in her pussy and Piper howled in pleasure. Nate attacked her neck with kisses and Piper couldn't take it and came for the _sixth_ time. Nate laughed as he felt her juices coat his limp dick. Piper saw his limp dick and put it between her beautiful tits.

"Oh I know you love a good titty fuck," Piper said with a smile. She licked the tip of his dick and squished her tits on his cock. Nate started thrusting and groaned at the feeling of Piper's beautiful mounds squishing his cock and her tongue flicking the tip of his dick. After 5 minutes of this treatment, Nate groaned and said "I'm cumming, where?"

"In my mouth! In my mouth." Nate pulled his fully erect dick out of Piper's tits, and stuck it in her mouth. Piper went up and down his shaft before deep throating 9.5 inches. She choked a few times and Nate groaned at the tightness of her mouth. Piper came up and sucked really hard on his tip. Nate groaned and pushed her head down his whole 11 inches and came down her throat. Piper choked because she struggled with deep throating his full 11 inches and her throat hurt like hell. But she loved the feeling of his cum making its way to her belly. When she came up, she smiled.

"Delicious."

They went into the shower to clean off and Piper was using a sponge to soap Nate's dick. Nate was tweaking her 34D tits and they were both groaning at their separate pleasures. Piper turned to put the sponge away but it fell off the shelf and she bent down to pick it up. Seeing Piper's beautiful, round, jiggly, bubble butt gave Nate an amazing idea.

"Hey Piper baby," nate said as he rubbed her ass cheeks with his now hard dick. "Wanna do some anal real quick?"

Piper laughed.

"Oh yeah I love anal. Stick it right in there. Make sure you're extra rough, daddy," Piper said as she turned her head and winked.

Nate didn't give her a second to change her mind. He immediately shoved his entire mast inside her tight asshole and Piper screamed in pain and clawed at the tiles of the shower. Nate tweaked her tits and rubbed her clit to try and give her some pleasure. Piper was still screaming from the pain, but Nate hadn't moved yet.

"Should I start thrusting?"

"Y-ees-ss."

Nate started thrusting and Piper bit her lip.

"Oh Nate baby. I've been such a naught girl, you know. I need to be punished." Piper said as her ass slowly got used to the intrusion.

After a few thrusts it started to feel good and she moaned in pleasure. Nate took this as a good sign and shoved her against the wall. He spanked her ass as he rammed his dick into her tight ass. Piper's boobs squished against the walls and her face was tilted sideways, but she asked for it rough, and he was giving it to her. She moaned into the wall as she felt his dick smashing into her tight, tight hole. She loved the feeling of his balls slamming into her wet pussy. Piper laughed inside her head.

 _I'm such a sex loving whore_ , Piper thought as Nate continued to pound her ass.

"I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'M CUMMING FUCK ," Piper screamed as she came onto the wall. Nate stopped and lay on his back so they could to reverse cowboy style. Piper bounced on top of his dick while Nate held it in place. Piper was rubbing her pussy and squeezing one of her tits to increase the pleasure. Piper screamed as she came again. The cum dribbled on her leg and onto Nate's belly. Her pussy squirted out more cum and it hit Nate in the chest. This put Nate over the end as he groaned and yelled "cumming, where?"

"In my ass! In my ass!" Nate grunted and came in Piper's ass. Piper moaned as she felt Nate's cum painting the walls of her ass. Nate flopped down on the bed, to exhausted to move. Piper lay on top of him and they sat there for a while. Finally, Piper said "thanks Nate."

"Anytime."

"I feel so stretched. I bet my ass and my pussy could take you much easier now. It won't be as tight next time." Nate just nodded. After about 5 minutes, Piper was going to say something else, but stopped when she heard the soft, puffy snores of her boyfriend.

Piper giggled.

She poked Nate in the chest and he sat up.

"You fell asleep in the shower," Piper said, still giggling.

Nate smiled.

"Let's go to bed."

Piper helped Nate dry off and she helped him out on some underwear and she put on a thong.

Piper got into bed and nate slowly got in after. Nate rested his head on piper's cleavage and took a tit in his mouth and lightly sucked it. Piper quietly moaned for a little and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep, full of amazing dreams.

 **(How about that start huh?)**

 **Meanwhile…**

Percy was lying on his bed when Annabeth came in wearing a very slutty outfit. She had on a bunny costume. She had those cute little bunny ears on her head and a bunny onesie. But where her tits and ass were had gaping holes, showing her wearing a lacy thong and bra.

Percy looked up for a quick look and said "hi Annabeth" and then turned back to the tv then immediately turned back to Annabeth.

"What's with the outfit babe?"

Annabeth got on her knees and started rubbing his dick through his pants.

"I know you're very sad about losing capture the flag and getting punked by Nate again."

Percy sighed.

"Can you believe he's a..." Percy said as he gestured with his hand.

"I know babe. That's why I came to cheer you up!"

At this Annabeth dropped his pants and took his hard cock into her mouth.

Percy groaned as his legs lost feeling. Annabeth was an expert at blowjobs.

 **-Flashback-**

 **(2 years ago)**

 **Annabeth POV**

I was walking back towards the Athena cabin with some blueprints from the Hephaestus cabin, when I saw a sign outside the door of the Aphrodite cabin.

It read:

BJ practice and coaching! Ends at 7!

I laughed at the sign and kept walking.

 _I'm not some whore_ , I thought to myself.

But as the day progressed I kept thinking about it. And when my sister, Eileen (a very pretty girl whose 21), came back from the practice and called her boyfriend over, I was curious.

Eileen's boyfriend was this cute boy from Aphrodite.

 _Not as hot Percy_ , I thought to myself.

I watched Eileen's boyfriend crumble and start breathing heavily when she took his 8 inch into her mouth. He grabbed the bed to support himself, his legs now jelly. I watched in wonder as she extracted a massive load in 20 seconds.

As soon as he came, he collapsed on the bed panting like crazy and was obviously spent for the night. Eileen licked her lips and mounted herself for cowgirl.

Now I knew I needed to learn these techniques.

I felt really embarrassed standing in front of the Aphrodite cabin. I hesitated, my hand right in front of the door. But I finally knocked and Piper, came to the door.

"Oh my god Piper?"

Piper grinned.

"Cmon, I'll coach you myself."

 **...**

"So the key to a good blowjob is to use everything you got."

Piper was squatting in front of a handsome Hermes boy with a hard 7.5 inches.

"So I'm gunna go down and I'm going to use my tongue, teeth, hands, everything."

Piper went down and the boy's eyes immediately bulged as he experienced the best blowjob of his life.

Piper was slowly going up and down his rod. I heard her hum and the boy immediately groaned.

After 1 minute, Piper coaxed a load out of his cock and the boy immediately fell back onto the bed, panting heavily.

After Piper swallowed, she grinned.

"Your turn!"

The Hermes boy left and was replaced by a big Hephaestus boy who pulled down his pants to reveal a 9 incher.

Piper giggled.

"Oh that's a big one Annabeth. So get on your knees now. I'm going to walk you through it.

 **...**

7 blowjobs later I was tired, full and an expert.

After the last load I swallowed, thanked Piper, and went to Percy's cabin.

We chilled for a little and I cuddled up next to him as we watched a movie. As I was sitting in his dick, I felt his dick slowly harden when a sex scene came on.

Fully knowing where his erection was, I rejiggered and sighed as I felt his erection poke me through my yoga pants.

I got off his dick, opened up his jeans, and got on my knees his front of him. Percy sighed as I expertly handled his hard cock between my soft hands.

"Do you want me to suck your big dick like a good girl," I asked as I looked at him with big eyes.

Percy furiously nodded his head, so I slowly inserted his dick into my wet mouth. Percy sighed as I slowly went up and down his length. But soon he was panting and grabbing the sides of the bed as I used everything I had. He moaned.

"Annabeth when did you get so good at BJs?"

I inwardly grinned as I milked his goo and swallowed.

Percy collapsed on the bed absolutely exhausted and I lay next to him, full from my treat.

I lay on top of him and drew circles on his chest as he panted from his orgasm.

"Did you like that baby?" I asked.

"That was out of this world wide girl," Percy said, as he stroked my hair.

"Out of this world..."

 **...**

 **(Present)**

Will walked into the cabin and Silena was awake and reading a book.

"Hey Silena," will said. "I just need to check your vitals one more time and then you're free to go.

"Thank you so much Will. I don't know what I would do without you."

"No problem Silena. See you around."

Will went for a handshake, but instead Silena pulled him in for a hug.

As she hugged him she felt a slight bulge in Will's pants and inwardly grinned. Using her powers she increased his attraction to her without him knowing. When she did this, she found that he had always had a crush on her and that when she had died, he cried for days. Silena grinned. She had always had a crush on him as well.

When the hug broke off, Will smiled and walked off.

Silena sat down with her book and smiled.

It was going to be an interesting week…

 **Pretty good chapter if I do say so myself.**

 **As always R &R. Make sure to follow and fav, I'll be posting before 2018.**

 **Cya next time!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Plushbear**


End file.
